The SoulSisters of the Tarot
by mycookiesarebetterthanyours
Summary: Off the top of my head! Will try to make a slightly better version.  I am a little more discriptive of Ellyn because she is hard to understand . . I am a disclaimer! I do not own Twilight. But I do own Ellyn, and Christopher Delaney!
1. The ugly

My dream was like it always was . . Agonizing, and loud.  
>I was in complete darkness. As if I was sitting in an abyss, I heard Charlies voice all around me. "You are an unworthy daughter of the Swan line!" he barked. I cringed. "You deserve no better than to live with the rats in the sewers! Wich is where you will be if you keep up you're snarky additude! You and you're two sisters!" He kept going on . . . and on . . I lost it then. I banished the dream as if I was flicking the channel on the TV when he mentioned my sisters. I didn't go for that . . They deserved better than what this guy had to offer.<p>

I woke up at about 2 A.M . . I stared at the cieling before my sister Ellyn rolled over and sat up in her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What the hell sis?" She said, yawning. "You woke me up . . " she said.  
>I looked at her . . "Sorry, the uh . . nightmares came back." I cringed again. Even though we were triplets, and all 13,Ellyn was the oldest, I was the youngest, and Lirrie was the middle child. "Aww, sorry hun . . ." she said. She came over and hugged me, picking me up and putting me onto her lap and rocked me gently. I ended up bobbing back to sleep again before I heard the door burst open.<p>

"WAKE UP YOU UNGRATEFULL RATS!" Charlie boomed. He was hitting a pot with a spoon, making enouph noise to rouse the dead . . I looked up, jumping out of bed as Ellyn stood up. I forgot how tall she was for her age. She stood with pride, as did Lirrie and me. We weren't about to bow down to him. "Yes, sir." we all said. Charlie used to be in the military but they kicked him out for being too brutal . . (wich, I can't believe but that's what he says . . )  
>I got dressed in my normal pair-of-shorts-and-a-T-Shirt. And a pair of sneakers while I did my hair in a pony tail. Ellyn wore the shorts with the knee-high black leather boots she got. They had these belts on them that held spikes . . She looked gothic but she looked nice. She wore this spaghetti-strapped shirt that was a bit deep-chested but it had lace on it, it showed off her breasts and waist but she had the brutality to back up the outfit incase a boy made a pass, she brushed her hair and it came down to her mid-thigh . . scarlet at the ends, she loved that color.<p>

Lirrie wore this broom-skirt that showed off how pretty she walked, she put on gladiator sandals and a white undershirt, putting a blue jacket on over it.. She didnt bother brushing her hair because it would just turn out as curly as it did when she just woke up, the difference was it looked nice when she didn't brush it because she had jet-black hair, being more native than the rest of us. Thank goodness me and Ellyn had the Irish side. Actually . . I was more Dutch . .

Now I know what you're thinking, 'How can you hate you're father so much when he bought you all those nice clothes?' but no, that's not how it worked. Me and my two sisters scrounged for weeks for our clothes. Our father just happened to work us half to death and pay for our schooling. So we "owed" him.  
>We walked to school hand-in-hand. We were closer together than most because we had been through so much and learned to depend on one another, so we were soul-sisters in many different ways.<br>Ellyn chewed on her nail . . well . . not so much as her nail but the skin around her nail, that's how she relieved stress, that and keeping her posture perfectly straight. Lirrie stood still as a statue when we got into the middle-school building.

Ellyn's grip tightened on our hands as we passed our local bullies (Adrianna, Tashtianna, Jakiam . . . )  
>And me and Lirrie knew we had to back her up. We all knew about the local rumors going around the school rather than the town. Every new kid that came they were told that all three of us were sluts and whores. Of course, the parents didn't believe that. Much less the parents at the police station where Charlie worked now, they'd say something and arrest him, too. If he wasn't the Cheif . . We walked by them standing straight. We heard Tashtianna sigh and we almost saw her look at us as though we were the school scum. Ellyn was the one to react.<br>She whipped around with the dexterity of a Puma. Her black hair swirled around her, showing off her beautiful brown eyes. "If you do not like what you see . . " She said, cold as ice. "Then do not look at all."  
>Tashtianna walked over to her, taller than Ellyn by about an inch. "Shut up before I box you in ya face." she said. Ellyn looked up. "One would have to go to a bowling alley to meet someone of you're stature." Lirrie got tense, ready to defend Ellyn when she needed it. Jakiam laughed, "Leave the moron alone, Tashtianna, she ain't worth ya time." he said.<br>I looked at him. "You keep you're mouth shut if you know what's good for you." I said.  
>I was just as surprised as Lirrie that I said that. Tashtianna tried to pick up Ellyn by the scruff of her shirt but Ellyn grabbed her hand and held it just inches from the collar of her shirt. "I dare you." she said. Tashtianna snapped her hand back, figuring out Ellyn wasn't using her full strength. Tashtianna walked off, aware she just embarassed herself.<br>Ellyn turned around. Now viewing the audience behind them. She said nothing and walked us to the right class, Gym . .


	2. Not a good day so far

Me, Ellyn, and Lirrie we're in the girls' change room when Tashtianna came in.

Ellyn didn't really care, she stripped off her boots and put on sneakers, taking off her top and changing into a form-fitting T-Shirt. I never really got how Ellyn dressed, though she looked nice, I mean, really really eye-catching nice, she was a bit mature for her age . . that usually got her into big trouble with Charlie and school. Sometimes she'd say something totally unexpected. Tashtianna looked at Ellyn, then at me. "I feel bad for you." she said. Lirrie growled. "Stay away from my sister, you filthy human being." she never used modern language . . like, ever. Tashtianna looked at Lirrie. "You keep you're mouth shut." she said. I opened my mouth to protest before closing it when her person loomed over me. Ellyn stood up and stabbed her fingers in Tashtianna's shoulder, making her cringe and squeal, leaning in close to her ear, I barely made out the words.

"You are lucky I got enough honor to not kill you . . because I wouldn't mind spending 20 years of my life in jail because I got rid of you, and the rest of you're friends . ." she said. She took her fingers out of Tashtianna's shoulder when the teacher stormed in. "Girls!" she yelled. "What is taking so long?" Tashtianna looked at her. "She was beating me up!" she said, fake crying. Ellyn looked at her. "Uh-huh . . sure I was Tashtianna." the coach looked at Tashtianna. "Ellyn doesn't do anything without a cause. Though, Ellyn, I will speak to you after school." Ellyn nodded.

"Alright ladies, listen up." our gym teacher said . . even though majority of the class was male, he called them ladies to see their reactions. Ellyn and me were the "net girls" fixing the nets and waiting on the sidelines for soccer to start.

Coach blew the whistle. "Alright , ladies! Line up for Soccer! you know the drill . . Tallest on one team, shortest on the other." oh God I hated those games.

Me and Lirrie were always on the opposite team of Ellyn. Ellyn was always the defence, though. So I think she has it in for us on soccer . . She crouched on the ground, sitting on the balls of her feet. Lirrie fixed up her shorts, looking at me. I moved my hands so I heard about three cracks.

Ellyn grinned at us, showing only us her eye-teeth. No she is not a Vampyre, but, heck if she was I'd advise our bullies to run. Tashtianna and Jakiam stood at the face-off. The teacher dropped the ball and , Jakiam being Tashtianna's number one friend, she let him have it. That allowed Jakiam free pass towards Ellyn, and she shot forward and kicked the ball and his leg with all her might, he cried out and looked at her. "Judas priest!" he yelled. Ellyn cocked her head. "Something wrong?" she said. Jakiam looked up at her from looking down at his foot. "I will get you." he said. Ellyn laughed.

Tashtianna grabbed the ball and raced towards the other net, Lirrie was the goalie, and she clenching her fists when she saw Tashtianna coming. Tashtianna smirked, stopped, and kicked it so hard I could a sworn it had a tail of fire. Lirrie barred her teeth as she shot her fist forward and slammed her hand into the ball to send it the other way, it went flying and ended up hitting a random student in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he said. Lirrie shouted, "SORRY!"

I could almost hear Ellyn snicker. I busted out laughing, not noticing Jakiam as he slammed into me. Lirrie payed him back by kicking him in the private and calling it an accident when the teacher came and asked why she did it.

Tashtianna picked up the ball and hoofed it when the teacher wasnt looking, it slammed into Lirrie and Lirrie hit the net, the net falling on her, Ellyn hissed (yes, litteraly, hissed) and showed her eyeteeth for a moment. She ran to Lirrie and lifted the bar of the net off of Lirrie's hand so she could get herself out. Tashtianna and Jakiam we're laughing. Ellyn was two secounds from picking up the ball and shoving it up . . ahem . . an inappropriate place- if you know what I mean -and I realised I did nothing in this whole situation . . I walked over to Ellyn and put a hand on her shoulder while she was in mid-grab of the ball and whispered into her ear so only she could hear, "You do this . . " I said, "And you will be in trouble." Ellyn growled quietly and stood up. Lirrie came over, a very small bruise on her wrist. "Come, now. Time for us to go back and change."

No one came in while we were changing, (thank God.) and we were able to get out of the Gym class and into Science without any bullying, and or explosions from either of my sisters. When we got into Science we sat down at our usual desks . . but because we were triplets, we got to sit beside each other. We never usually made a noise while Mr. Hendricks was going on and on about what we use our brain for and the fact we only use 20% and crud like that . . I think Lirrie was the only one listening in that class, because I was making paper cranes and Ellyn was reading War brothers. Lord knows what that one was about. We all ended up falling asleep, anyway . . Along with half the class.

"And you're brain has this main artery, where you can kill yourself if you pinch it closed . . " he said.

"THEN!" he shouted, all of us bolted upright and made clanging noises as the back of our chairs hit the desks behind us.

"As I was saying . . " he said. I looked at the clock, he took three long strides toward me. "Ahem . . .Is there something I can do for you miss Swan?" he said. I shot my glance over a few inches. "Uh,no, sir. You see, I can't read analog clocks very well. And I love this class so much I'd hate for me to not be able to listen and keep track at the same time." I lied . . I couldn't wait for it to end. He raised his eyebrow at me, and Lirrie put a hand on her forehead trying not to burst out laughing. I glared at her. she coughed and minded her own business. "Alright . . Very well." he said. He was about to stand up at the front of the class again when the bell rang. Lirrie picked up her binder wich had faeries on it . . Tinker bell to be exact (Lirrie was her number one fan) Ellyn's was straight on black and red with a dry-erase board on the front. I looked down at mine, it was white with a picture of purple lilacs in the front. Ellyn hugged me and walked off with Lirrie. Sometimes I think those two were closer than all three of us were together. But everyone knows in a group of three someone's going to get left out sometimes. . . I'm just upset it's me . .

All three of us we're sitting in the hall on a short break, Ellyn was drawing Celtic knots and Native dream catchers on her binder. "Ugh, what's next?" she mumbled. I looked at her. "I do not know . . Maybe locusts are gonna come and destroy the planet. Do I look like I'm a fortune teller?" I said grouchily. Ellyn looked at me. "Oh quit whining, will you?" she growled. Lirrie looked at both of us. "Please, don't fight . . We're all each other has and do you really think you'd want to lose that because of a trashy area, trashy father, trashy life, and a semi-trashy school?"

She had a good point.

Ellyn laughed. "Yeah, sure sis." she said. I knew she was far from saying sorry . . stubborn mule.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Ellyn." I said. "Apology accepted." she said I looked at her, shocked. "No apology for me?" I said. Ellyn giggled, "Nope." I laughed and got my pen from inside my binder and threw it at her, she blocked her face as the pen hit the middle of her hand and stuck her tongue out. "Missed." she said.

We heard footsteps, before we could run outside for recess (because that's where we actually were supposed to be) The Gym teacher rounded the corner and saw us in mid stride. Ellyn, Lirrie, and me all stopped. Ellyn turned around again, her hair twirling about her and Lirrie had her shoulders hunched as if she was a robber who was just caught bending down to get something. And I just turned around like a normal human being, at least I was sane.

"What are you girls doing here?" the Gym teacher said. We never really knew what to call her so we called her simply, 'The Gym Teacher' "Uh . . we were uh . ." I said. Ellyn looked at her. "We were just sitting over in that corner, playing with our binders and joking around." she said. Lirrie nodded, and I said, "What she said." the Gym teacher raised her eyebrows. "Uh-huh . . " she said. "Okay, just go outside, please." she said. We all nodded and put our binders above our hooks and marched off. I didn't notice the bulge in Ellyn's pocket until we were outside.

"You brought a pen?" I said, bewildered. Though I dang well know I shouldn't of been.

"Yeah, why not?" she said. I rolled my eyes. "If you hurt a student with that you're gonna get suspended." she said.

"Hey, at least they will be in the hospital longer than I will be out of the school. That, and it'd make our father look bad, wich he already is bad!" she said, she really thought that plan was going to work. "You're an idiot." I said. Lirrie snorted and laughed. Ellyn stuck her tongue out and pulled it back in before I could grab it.

We saw Tashtianna and Jakiam once or twice but they didn't bother us. We just all read Because of Winn-Dixie to each other. We all had copies of it, thanks to Ellyn's stealing skills (wich is how we came up with the extra cash for the books, by the way). Ellyn busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" I said. Ellyn kept laughing.

"Oh my God!" she laughed out. "Oh my God, listen to this . . " and she pointed to the page number. We all flipped to that page and read the part where the Preacher was trying to preach and the dog (Winn-Dixie) kept on yowling after every three words in a sentance.

We were all laughing when the bell rang. We got up and marched back into our line and waiting 2 minutes for the teacher.

When we all got in it was cleaner than we remembered. We all sat down, that's when we noticed how the room had changed.

The desks, instead of being in neat rows, were now in groups of four. Jakiam, Tashtianna, and Adrianna we're sitting at one group with another girl, talking. 'Probubly telling her rumors.' I thought.

I found my desk and sat down, looking at the other two name tags I found Namdam . . 'Not going to laugh, not going to laugh, not going to laugh . . ' I thought, then I automatically giggled. I was also relieved that my other two sisters we're sitting within this group, too . .

Our teacher (our main one is named . . dont ask where she got the name . .) walked out of the classroom to talk to a man who was short . . I was guessing about five foot five . . . He wore a blue plad shirt with white tiger's eyes for the buttons . . And he wore those grey explorer pants.

He had a good build, nice eyes, too. And he looked like . . in a way . . A hard person to get a long with. Ellyn raised both her eyebrows. "Ugh . ." Lirrie said. The man nodded to our teacher and she smiled and walked off. Then he walked into the class and wrote on the board, 'Mr. D' . . I gaped, then Ellyn closed my mouth for me while Lirrie giggled.

"Hello, class . . I'm , or, you could call me Mr.D. You're teacher had a little emergency and had to go away because her grandmother is in the hostpital . ." he said. "Now you should all consider yourselves . . Unlucky. You students will not be able to pull anything off. And if you do, I will catch you . ." I could tell Ellyn liked this guy already.

"I am not trying to be mean, I am pointing out a fact." Mr.D said. "Moron . . " someone mumbled. He whipped around real fast. "Excuse me?" he said. Tashtianna giggled, so we could all tell it was her. Mr.D rolled his eyes and walked back up to the board after his Olympic walk around the class.

Ellyn put up her hand and I nearly head-desked myself. "Yes?" he said . . This time I actually did head-desk myself. Lirrie checked to see if I was okay while Mr.D tried not to look worried. "When you say we can't pull anything off . . you mean like, Anything? because at the end of the day I gotta pull those magnets off the black-board." she said. I cringed, why did she have to be a wise one?

Mr.D just laughed and Ellyn grinned. "Anyways . .thanks for the laugh Miss Ellyn. Right now you should be reading, students." he then noticed Ellyn had been reading majority of his lecture and shook his head. He went to the back of the class and sat at his desk. '39 more minutes of school .. . coommeee oonnnnnn . . ' I was halfway off my seat.

Mr.D looked at me. "That clock is 30 minutes wrong miss Bella." he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for letting me know, Mr. D." I said. He was about to speak again when the bell rang.

"Huh." he said. "Well, times up." Ellyn groaned, Lirrie wiped away the tear, and I just sighed. He raised one eyebrow and muttered a , "Huh." and sat at the desk, writing.

When we were outside we were all calculating what we had to do before Charlie came home at 8:00 . . Ellyn looked at us. "Why dont we run away?" Lirrie said. I agreed but Ellyn shook her head. "Why not? We should!" Ellyn shook her head again, "Because it ain't right." and kept walking. We stood gaping, he abused all three of us (more of Ellyn because she was the oldest and was the blame for everything we did)


	3. Bad years done

Ellyn nearly face-palmed herself. I looked at her, "What's wrong?" I said. Ellyn looked at me. "The teacher wanted to see me . . ugh . . I have to go back." I felt my jaw fall off from gaping so hard. She moved her hand under my chin and lifted it so that my mouth was closed. "I'll deal with Charlie." she said. There was no 'dealing with Charlie' there was just 'taking Charlie's beatings' wich I very highly doubted Ellyn would do . .

"If you say so." was my sympathetic answer. Lirrie bit her lip. "But . ." she said. Ellyn looked at her. "No buts! I'll get suspended." and she turned around and walked off, leaving me and Lirrie alone.

The walk home was notourious, and when we got home it was even worse. I swept, mopped, and vacumed as quick and clean as I could ( wich the vacuming mopping, and sweeping was Ellyn's job because she did it best ), and Lirrie polished everything in sight, especially Charlie's Army crud. We all shot up nervously when the door clicked open.

As we thought, it was Charlie carrying Ellyn by her waist. She looked up and waved, "Hi, you two." she said. Charlie tried to slap her but because of how strong She was, and how easily she could get a good hand at his arm, she bit his hand when it came within inches of her. He cursed and dropped her as she got up and went to the balls of her feet, growling quietly.

Me and Lirrie tried not to laugh when he was dancing around with his hand, though Ellyn stayed between us and Charlie. "You'll pay for that!" he screeched. Ellyn sat in a yoga position, cross legged on the ground. He looked at her, "You just doubled you're work . . I hope you're happy." and he gave this grin that made all three of us want to slap him at the same time.

Ellyn shook her head when he left. "He needs anger management classes." she said, laughing. I looked at her, "So do you!" I spat out . . Lirrie looked at me, "She just saved our butts! And you got the nerve to backtalk her? Oh thats nice. Real nice." she said. "Oh shut up Lirrie . . We all got the same father and the same sisters!" I said.

Ellyn shook her head. "You two are just tired. Go to bed, I'll handle the work." she said. I looked at her, "Quit being a saint someday, will you?" I said, then walked off towards bed. What I didn't know was that Charlie was listening, and sitting in our room. I remembered Ellyn was vacuming so there wasn't a way she was going to be there this time. So Lirrie took a deep breath and closed the door infront of me. All I heard was screaming then, So I got Ellyn.  
>Ellyn like I knew she would , was furious and booted in the door, to find Charlie knocked out and Lirrie on the ground with the stick Ellyn kept under her bed. And she was kneeling on the ground staring at him. . Ellyn walked over and took her stick and put it under her bed and looked at her.<p>

I thought she was going to say something condiscending . . but instead she said, "Nice one." and smiled. Lirrie looked up and burst into tears. I remembered that she couldn't handle hurting anyone on the planet, let alone give them a concussion. I knelt beside her and wrapped my arms around her like Ellyn would do with me, and she cuddled into me and Ellyn kept watch over Charlie and got us out of the house and told us to go somewhere but dont come there until she got us.

We nodded and walked off. I planned to stay at the school playground with Lirrie so there was lots of places to hide incase anyone (especially Charlie) found us.  
>My place was under the slide while Lirrie kept a good watch of me ontop of the jungle-gym . . I ended up drifting off to sleep, but all I heard was the same thing all over again, my agonizing dream . . I woke up with Lirrie shaking me awake, looking frantic. "What? Hmm? if there is anymore beat-ups I aint gonna fend for no one! Let me sleep!" I half-shouted. Her eyes went wide, "No . . nothing like that. It's Ellyn." and I heard something plop down beside me on the opposite side of Lirrie and I opened my eyes a crack to see Ellyn's shape to the side. She cocked her head to the right, "You alright there girlie?" she said. I nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.<p>

"How did it go with Charlie?" I asked. She partially shrugged. "He ain't awake yet . . and he needs stitches, by the way, Lirrie" and she busted out laughing. Lirrie curled up into a human ball and whimpered. Ellyn looked down. "Sorry." she said. "I didn't-" and Lirrie cut her off, "It's fine." she said. She quirked a smile and Ellyn did the same. I looked at them both, "You know, sometimes I think you two are closer than me and you-" I pointed at Ellyn "Or me and you." and I pointed at Linka. Linka shrugged . . "In a group of three one of us has to get left out some point. It'll be me soon." she said and laughed. I stuck my tongue out and Ellyn nearly snatched it when I pulled it back in. I looked at her. "So . . what time will Charlie be up?" I said.

Ellyn bit her lip . . So that meant either he was dead or he woke up just now. "Uhh, well you've been asleep for 12 hours . . and he got hit with a stick instead of a bat . . so . . he's probubly up now." I looked at her, shocked. "Don't you ever get tired of the endless fist fights?" I said. Ellyn shook her head, "It's fun. Plus it keeps you safe." and she crossed her arms stubbornly. I shook my head.

"He should be coming here soon . ." I said, since he had a first-aid kit . .and him being in the military at one point he had a license for being aloud to have a gun . . I shivered at that thought . . he knew how to repair himself, and he knew how to be sneaky. I looked at them, "We're done for . . We should have stayed low." I said. Ellyn shook her head, "One cannot deal with abuse their whole lives." Lirrie shook her head, "I dunno, sis . . Bella's right. We should have stayed low until we were atleast 18, then we could have gotten out. . but now . ." Ellyn looked at her. "Oh! Says the girl who hit him on the head so hard he needed stitches." she said. Lirrie glared, "Only to show you that you are not the only fighter in the family." my jaw dropped . . fighting was all that Ellyn had to relieve her anger . . Lirrie was done.  
>Ellyn punched her and she went skidding a couple of feet. That's when Ellyn stood up and walked off, insulted. "Wait, WAIT!" I yelled at Ellyn. She shook her head and kept walking.<p>

I looked at Lirrie, "Oh that was nice of you." I said sarcastically and I got on a swing. She followed me and sat down on the swing beside me, rubbing at the forming bruise on her cheek. "What? Someone needed to tell her." Lirrie said. I looked at her.

"Ellyn is the only reason we're alive right now. Yeah, remember that time where he had a bat and Ellyn talking him out of beating us to death? Remember? Yeah, who stopped him?" Lirrie looked at me . ."Ellyn." she said almost skeptically. "Exactly." I said.  
>"Now when we get back over there, you missy, are going to apologize!" I said. "We are all fighters, but Charlie and Ellyn are the only physical ones." And I got off the swing and walked towards home.<p>

I was guessing Lirrie got up and followed, and she did (thank God) and when we got home Ellyn was cleaning up the kitchen. "Where's Charlie?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Uuhhh, I think he left for a walk or something." she said. Her eyes were puffy, wich meant she was crying for about two minutes.

I shook my head and sat down on our couch, it was black and it was leather, and our T.V was a 56-incher . . and I flicked on the T.V to the family channel, in hopes Storm Hawks would cheer me up . . and it did.  
>Ellyn finished doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen so she plopped down beside me, and Lirrie plopped down beside Ellyn. Ellyn leaned back and went to sleep, not having any sleep at all last night. Thank God it was Saturday.<p>

I was waayyy fast asleep when I heard about three bangs. We all bolted upright and knew exactly who it was. Ellyn went to get up but me and Lirrie put her back down, if it was anyone going to deal with Charlie this time, it was us.

We opened the door and found him standing there, he tried to shove past us, but we stepped back toward sthe couch as quick as we could, I bumped Lirrie into the hallway so she could get away without being noticed. "Where is Lirrie?" he shouted. I stood still, scared so bad I thought I might wet myself but I didnt, thank goodness . . and I said, "I don't know." He glared daggers, "You do know. You all know. Where is she?" he yelled. Lirrie came out into the front of the hallway. "I'm here." she said. I nearly fainted . . Lirrie couldn't beat him again, she'd get it this time . .

Charlie growled and walked towards her. She stayed where she was and when he got close enouph he struck her, Ellyn heard the slap and shot up and looked at Linka on the ground, then looked at Charlie. He turned around and she hissed. "Aww, poor little Kitty." he said. I dived towards him and hit him hard in the stomach, 'Like that did anything at all.' I thought. He picked me up and threw me onto the couch but I ended up flipping it over, I got up just in time to see Ellyn dive onto him with a scream of rage, First time I saw her actually fight.

Charlie yelped when Ellyn's teeth bit him, she kicked him so hard in the side I think she broke a few bones. He grabbed Ellyn by her hair and tried to pull her off . . I was in a daze and tried to crawl over to Linka to see if she was okay . . But Charlie's foot met my teeth first.

I went skidding and I cried out and busted into tears, I could taste the salt in my mouth wich meant blood. I just layed there, listening to my two sisters scream . . Then it stopped suddenly, and I found Ellyn in a corner, crumpeled in a heap with a bloody nose, and a bloody mouth. I looked to my left and saw Linka, curled up into a ball in the corner and Charlie went down the hall.

"Do you're work when you're awake enouph, Bella." he said. I got on all fours and stood up a little bit at a time. Lirrie uncurled herself and revealed her broken nose and tear-streaked face.  
>"Is it over?" she asked. I nodded, fully standing. Lirrie walked over to me, "And . . hows Ellyn?" she said. I looked at her . . "Uh, not exactly healthy at the moment . ." Ellyns eyes creaked open about an inch . . "Ugh, that was a little painful." and she tried to stand but ended up falling down because her foot fell asleep. She stood up again and this time stayed up.<p>

I looked at them. "Well . . I think that anyone who does that should be definately shot . . " Ellyn nodded and swallowed all the blood in her mouth. "God help us." she said. I nodded. "Definately."

Three years later . .

I sat up when my alarm went up at about 6 A.M. I slapped both my sisters on the arm. "Get up you two lazies . . " I said. Ellyn grabbed me in a bear-hug in her sleep for a joke. "Nuuuhhhh . ." she said. "Grade 10, I already survived middle school . .flip off . . " I shoved her off me and laughed. Lirrie sat up. "Man! I can't sleep thanks to you two banshee's!" and giggled. I slapped her upside the head playfully. Ellyn was the first one up. She stretched and went over to our closet and she picked out her long coat with fur outlining the hood of it, a gift from our grandmother. And she never took it off unless she had a legitimate reason. She grabbed a form-fitting tanktop and she picked a pair of jeans and punk boots that were knee-high but they had nice lookin heals. She put it all on and brushed her hair and went out to get breakfast . .

Lirrie was still laying there. I booted her out of bed and she landed on the ground and bumped into the closet doors, wich made a clanging. She stood up and glared, "That wasn't nice." she said. "Yeah, yeah whateva." I said. We both giggled. Lirrie brushed her hair so it curled at the edges around her head. She wore a mini-skirt with leggings and a nice T-shirt . . and a collar of black ribbon with a pentacle on it.

I slapped on my black leather gloves, putting on my jean jacket, and of course, my jeans. And I brushed my hair wich came down to my neck. And me and Lirrie went down for breakfast.

Ever since that day three years ago, Charlie wasn't in the house often. And when he was he stayed well away from Ellyn, since she was about six foot . . Two times bigger than him. He had gotten old and all he had to rely on was the fact he was strong, wich meant he was easy now . .

Ellyn got so physically attunded to herself she can make the pupils in her eye go to slits, and it didnt help that she turned her eyes an unnatural green. She was sitting at the table when Charlie came in through the door. Ellyn moved her head up and turned her eyes into slits to freak him out. He got his coat and walked back out. 


End file.
